Unconditional
by HanStephanie19
Summary: A bunch of Enoch and Olive oneshots, simply because they are beautiful together. Oneshots will NOT (unless mentioned) be linked and so are as random as skittle colours :) Feel free to suggest any oneshots in the review box x
1. Realisation

**So I recently fell in love with the film, and this ship in particular, just because of their stunning personalities, which led me wanting to write about it... here goes, please review, means everything to me.**

As they boarded the ship after defeating the hollows, Olive found herself questioning what had happened whilst her body was formulating into ice. The only substantial moment she remembers was her blood and bones freezing slowly into ice cubes before Enoch saying "I never realised", before her body started emitting the warm flames that were there previous to the ice.

She had not remembered what else had happened whilst she was out semi-unconscious but by the giggles and smirks erupting from the younger children every time she looked their way, she guessed that it something slightly more than a few words.

Making her way through the corridor down the ship, Olive made her way to Claire's and Bronwyn's room where she had to collect their bedsheets in order to wash them.

Knocking on the door once, she made her way into the room as they looked up from playing with their teddy bears and towards Olive.

"How are we girls?" Olive asked the two little ones.

"Alright now it's over" Said little Claire, clad in her pink dress that looked adorable on her, complete with the teddy bear in hand.

"Yes it's splendid that we made it" Olive replied, picking up the bed sheets and making her way out of the room.

"Olive" Bronwyn shouted, startling Olive before she turned around to find Bronwyn running towards her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad Enoch saved you!" She said slowly, almost as if she was saying the words for the first time.

"Me too" Olive squeaked as Bronwyn squeezed ever so slightly too tight around Olive's small waist. As Bronwyn let go of the redhead, Olive bid farewell to the girls and made her way into the corridor, glancing at Hugh and Fiona who were in Fiona's room whispering to on another, something that Miss Peregrine may disapprove of, thinking of this I continued, before colliding into something strong and falling to the ground with a yelp.

As Olive rubbed her head, she noted that the person she had bumped into was in fact Enoch O'Connor.

Her crush.

Her love.

Her saviour.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Enoch, I didn't mean to, I didn't even see you there and I-" Olive spluttered embarrassingly picking up all the bed sheets she had dropped.

"Olive, it's fine, Chill out" Enoch replied in his strong Scottish accent that sent goosebumps all over Olive's skin.

Olive beamed at him before apologising once more, a little blush on her cheeks whilst doing so and quickly walking off down the corridor to deal with her chores.

Whilst completing her chores she desperately wondered what Enoch had done in order to regain her consciousness during the hollow attack, it left her mind buzzing with excitement yet anxiety of what Enoch had done. She realised that she needed to actually speak to him about it before someone else did, she though that it would be best for her to gain the answer from his own mouth rather than an interpretation of another person's story of events.

After her jobs had been completed for the day she decided that she would go and visit Enoch, the butterflies in her stomach making reappearance as she neared his door in anticipation.

Knocking twice on the wooden door opposite her own and hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side, she carefully opened the door to come face to face with Enoch lying on his bed, in his usual attire of trousers, top and jumper, however missing the jumper (which left Olive slightly pink due to the revealing of his strong arms) as well as a book in his lap.

"Oh Olive" He said, with a quick upward turn of the lips, however as quick as it came, the quicker it had gone. Typical Enoch.

"Hi Enoch…erm… I've just come to apologise for earlier again and to ask something" Olive said her anxiety pouring into her voice.

"ah well the collision was a joint effort so I don't blame ya" He said pulling himself up into a sitting position on his bed, putting his book down, shaking his head or curly brown hair as he did so.

Olive smiled again, her usual optimism seeping into her actions, as she took a step towards him.

"What's the question?" Enoch asked pulling Olive out of her daydream.

"erm.. well it's just that I was wondering what happened whilst was frozen as everyone else keeps looking at me differently and its making me anxious as what happened… so I was wondering what you did in order to help me come back again" Olive asked looking down on the floor, no daring a second to look into his eyes in fear of rejection.

An audible sigh came from is lips as she heard him stand up along with a few steps before she saw the tips of his shows a few feet in front of her.

"I suppose I should probably tell you" He sighed running a hand through his hair almost nervously, as she lifted her head to look into his hazel eyes a deep contrast from her crystal blue eyes.

"I.. er…" Enoch looked away towards the window quickly before saying "I'm not very good at this"

Olive smiled at him reassuringly, not asking anything in fear of putting him off, before reaching an arm out and taking his hand and threading their fingers together.

"I… admitted to you how much I took you for granted… and … er… I-I erm did this…" He said before leaning and kissing her lips as quickly as he dared.

Olive's mouth hung open in shock, as she came to her senses of what had happened.

"Y-you kissed me?" Olive stuttered as she placed a finger to her lips, star struck, as the handsome boy in front of her, had done what she had been wanting for so long, had finally happened and she couldn't be happier.

"I know I wasn't meant to, and that it was out of order but I-"Was all Enoch could come back with before he saw a flash of red before arms embracing him in a fierce hug.

Enoch, the boy who raised the dead, the boy who usually hides his emotion from everybody, allowed his barrier to collapse to pieces as he hugged her back with the same amount of intensity.

"I honestly thought… I'd lost you" He muttered aloud, when really it was just his inner thoughts, whilst burying his head in her shoulder breathing in the intoxicating smell of her shampoo.

Olive pulled back ever so slightly, her arms still locked around his strong torso as she looked at him in the eyes. The heartless Enoch, the boy who was void to any emotion, grumpy and moody on a 24 hour basis had just crumbled in front of her and only increased her love for him further.

So without any second thought, just in case she talked herself out of it, she placed her lips on his for her first ever kiss.

Only shocked for a moment, Enoch smiled in to the kiss that he thought would never happen in a million years, as he pulled her closer. Being both their first, what was classified as first 'proper' kiss, began quite clumsily, but after a few seconds of gaining confidence and the knowledge that mother nature had intended, their hidden love and attraction for each other was shown in the kiss.

Olive, feeling more confident with herself, moved her gloved hands into his hair, dying to feel the hair under her fingertips instead of leather gloves, whereas as in a stark contrast from Olive's soft hands, Enoch's were much more possessive, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him with one hand before bringing the other hand up to the back of her neck, occasionally twirling a lock of fiery red hair around his fingertips.

After air became an issue, the two separated, barely as their heavy breathing was mixing as they looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment of closeness between the two and the infusion of breaths, Enoch pulled Olive in for an embrace, fuelling their love for each other.

"I..erm" Enoch tried to state before one of Olive's gloved fingers were pressed up against Enoch's now slightly bruised lips.

"I love you" There she had finally admitted it after containing it within her ever since she had realised, and for the first time she had ever seen, Enoch smiled.

An actual smile.

An actual tooth grinning smile.

And Olive actually nearly fainted. Nearly.

"I can't describe how… that felt when ya said that" Enoch mumbled as he looked into her eyes, his eyes filling up with something that for once, she couldn't recognise.

"I-" Was all Olive could mutter before the strong arms around her, pulled her even closer and familiar lips were back upon her own, and she sound that his lips were tight, as she kissed him back, as if he was smiling.

And that one kiss, spoke of many different words and promises and Olive found herself smiling also as she realised that she would be dead if not for Enoch and that he was her world, which only ked her to kiss him harder.

 **Please review, thank you loves x**


	2. Insecurities

**anddd I'm back, I was really excited to write this as I really wanted to voice possible insecurities that Olive may have.**

 **enjoy loveliesss x**

A month after the events at Blackpool, Miss Peregrine and her children were settling into the day to day routine of living on the 'Augusta' ship. As Olive and Emma began starting to prepare for dinner, Olive couldn't help but wonder how Emma and Jake were getting on after Jake arriving again last week.

"Emma…?" Olive asked unsure of how she was going to construct the question.

"Yes?" Emma replied turning around with a carrot and peeler in her hand.

"How… are you and Jake getting on?" Olive asked beginning to remove her black glove and placing her hand over the stove, causing a large flickering flame to burst into life from the wood.

"Oh, just fine thank you Olive… still can't believe that he's here really." Emma replied smiling gently, at the thought of him.

"That's good" Olive replied, placing her glove back on her hand and resuming her job at the counter, beginning to cut the peeled carrots.

"Why'd you ask?" Emma asked gently, looking up at the red headed girl with curiosity.

"Oh… no reason" was the answer to the question before Olive busied herself with the vegetables.

"Olive" Emma stated firmly, fully well knowing Olive for long enough to know that something wasn't right and that Olive was somehow upset by something.

"Has Enoch… h-hurt you?" Emma asked gently, rejecting that idea as soon as Olive turned around to face her, suddenly with a slight tinge of rage and anger in her usually calm eyes.

"No why-" Olive was cut off before Emma backed up, her arms up in mock surrender, muttering "Alright-alright"

"I feel-" Olive said before stopping herself, not sure if she should reveal her deepest thoughts towards her best friend in fear of breaking down and looking weak.

"I feel as if… I'm not good enough for him… h-he deserves so much, after what has happened to him and yet he's stuck with me. Normal, boring Olive who can easily set fire to things. And… he used to fancy YOU… you're so much better than me, you're prettier and your peculiarity is much nicer than mine and you're just Emma. I can't compare to you, he deserves so much better and I-I could never go the full way with him because of being scared that I will burn him… I can't even imagine what that's like for him and-" Olive rambled, choking on a sob before dropping the stuff in her hands, and crumbling into a ball on the floor.

"Olive…" Emma said before dropping her stuff and dropping to her knees in front of Olive, drawing her friend close to her and rocking her back and forth like a baby.

Olive Elephanta, the most bubbly and optimistic peculiar in the whole family, the most selfless girl there is, the one that everyone assumes to be happy all the time, but actually inside was crumbling down from all her pent up insecurities in front of her friend.

"Olive my lovely" Emma started, determined to cheer her friend up and prove to her that she is worth everyone's time.

"Olive… You don't even know how lucky he is to have you… He never fancied me! We're like siblings, he's just so godamn protective over me cause I'm like a little sister to him. Do you even know how amazing you are, everyone loves you and I'm nowhere near as amazing as you, I really wish you knew how much you mean to everyone. You mean everything to me, my gorgeous friend and I love you very much, you stick by e through everything and he's not going to mind if you can't do it yet, if he loves you(which he does), he won't mind and you will both pursue that obstacle when you get to it." Emma said, pulling Olive closer to her, rubbing and soothing her back as she let out her sobs.

"I-" Olive tried but failed to say anything as she continued to cry, releasing all her pent up feeling that had been trapped up inside her for so long.

"Girls, is everything-" Miss Peregrine started before stopping as she took up the sight in front of her.

"Olive dear whatever is the matter?" Miss Peregrine said looking down at the poor girl crumpled in Emma's arms.

"She's okay Miss, just a bit upset" Emma replied for her friend, Olive not being able to get a word out. Miss peregrine nodded solemnly before replying "Come speak to me when you're ready sweet" she said before walking to set up the table.

"Okay" Olive mumbled before deciding that, that was enough sadness for today, putting all her insecurities behind her, she stood up along with Emma before pulling her in for a big hug, whilst doing so evaporating her tears so that all that was left was sore red eyes.

"Thank you" Olive said genuinely before letting Emma go and returning to her job. Always Olive, letting her deep emotions out for a split second before returning to her optimism again. Emma smiled at the thought of helping her friend through something that she is unable to face by herself.

After completing dinner, the teenage girls sat down at the table in their usual spot opposite each other and next to their partners.

Whilst eating Olive couldn't help but notice an intense stare being directed at her, she turned to look before recognising it as Enoch's brown eyes staring directly at her blue ones.

"You've been crying" Enoch muttered quietly so only she could hear him, not even giving her a question, more of a statement.

"Enoch" Olive replied briskly ducking her head slightly in order to blink back the tears that were now starting to form again.

Enoch said nothing, as after all they were in the public eye and so grabbed her gloved hand and took it under the table where they gripped one another's hand as if it was a lifeline.

After watching a film from Horace and cleaning up, they retired to their bedrooms.

Olive was in the middle of making her bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Was all she said before she heard the door open and close briefly before she turned around to see a flash of brown before being picked off the ground slightly and embraced in a long and meaningful embrace.

"What's wrong love?" Enoch's concerned voice broke the comfortable silence they were in. Love. The little word that means ever so much to her, ever since the Blackpool affair, Enoch had been considerably more affectionate towards her and it was gratefully received by her and the rest of the children who found it much nicer that Enoch was ever so slightly happier.

And that was why she broke down again, clutching his shirt for dear life as he situated himself on her bed with her on his lap. Enoch, just sat there, not sure in what he should do with himself, so decided that the best option was to rub her back in a comforting way whilst whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I'm- n-not good e-enough for y-you" She sobbed uncontrollably, clinging onto him even more, beginning to create a damp patch on his jumper.

"What?" Enoch replied dumbfounded at the confession of his girlfriend.

Olive sobbed harder into him, wrapping her dainty arms around his neck and broad shoulders, attempting to breathe in his scent in order to try and relieve her pain.

"Olive… how could you even say that?" He said sincerely, bringing his hand up to grab her chin gently so she would look up at him, her tear filled eyes making his heart shatter.

"I-" Was all she could say before she stopped and looked down at her lap, debating whether to tell him or not.

"I'm scared that you don't deserve me, b-because I won't be able to – to" She stuttered fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

He had guessed what she was going to say, due to the fact that it had partly been on his mind also, but the fact that she thought that she wasn't good enough for him, thinking that he needed someone better, and thinking that she's never going to be able to do anything other than kiss him due to her peculiarity, made his mind up about the situation.

"Olive" He started "I don't care about that, we will advance on that when we're ready, I will wait forever for you if I have to, we can got through it together, I'll help you try and control your power. I love you to much to pressure you into anything and I'll wait for you. Always." He said all seriousness in his voice genuine.

Olive looked up at him so quickly she nearly head-butted him, with a slight upwards tinge of the lips.

"You… _love_ me?" Olive said so quietly she barely heard herself and wondered if he had heard her, but he did, he always did.

Did he love her?

Yes he did. Her smile that always lights up the room she's in, the way her optimism reinforces everyone's faith and hope and the way that she kisses him as if every time was the last, and gives him everything she has in order to make him happy. He did love her, with all his heart.

He nodded silently, the corners of his lips ever so slightly turning upwards, before he had another pair of lips on his. Soft yet passionate against his, before all too soon they were gone and he opened his eyes to look at the most breath-taking smile he had ever seen.

"I love you too Enoch. Very much" Olive replied before smashing her lips back on his in a fiery kiss. One that took the breath out of his lungs so quickly he thought he was going to faint, but he knew that Olive would never let that happen.

Olive realised that Enoch never minded about her insecurities, and that Emma was right, and that kissing him right now made her so immensely happy that she could burst-

"Eh hem" Came a loud cough from the direction of the door, nearly making Olive fall off Enoch's lap in fright, if it wasn't for Enoch's tight grip on her waist.

"Mr O'Connor, may I ask you why you are in Miss Elephanta's room?" Miss Peregrine said sternly shooting a glare towards the dark haired boy.

"I-" Enoch tried to get out before losing his words in embarrassment, before looking at Olive who had burst out laughing at the whole situation, Enoch mockingly glared at the red head who was cradling her stomach as she laughed the hardest she had in a while.

Yep that was a romantic moment lost, thanks to Miss Peregrine.

 **don't be a silent reader, feel free to pop down any ideas for future one-shots I could do in the review box x**


	3. Nightmares

**so another enochxolive oneshot for you cuties! this is for 'Storian0719' who requested the children seeing the pair at the end, hope you like it!**

 _Running._

 _Running as fast as he could._

 _A blur of green trees whizzed past him as Enoch found himself pushing his long limbs even faster as he tried to outrun an invisible, horrible hollow._

 _The crunch of the grass and loud footsteps of the hollow confirmed that it was right behind him, making Enoch push his legs even faster in attempt to escape it. Before Enoch could even think about his next move, he found himself tripping over a sharp object on the floor and stumbling to the ground._

 _As he attempted to look up, he found himself being lifted into the air by the hollow's tentacles, the long things, coiling around his torso as Enoch attempted to break free by thrashing around in hoping that it would make it uncomfortable for the hollow and drop him, but of course no luck. Because Enoch was never that lucky, in his opinion._

 _Then all of a sudden the scene changed, into something more brain numbing and bone-chilling._

 _There stood in front of him was Olive._

 _The fiery red-head who had stolen his heart the first time he had seen her. The optimistic, mothering and beautiful girl he had ever seen was stood in front of him, in her usual sense of dress. Her pink, flowery dress contrasting heavily against her hair that was settling upon her shoulders. Her arms clad in her black gloves were lying at her sides. She was looking at him. Right at him._

 _She almost smiled at him before suddenly being lifted into the air so quickly he strained his neck from looking too fast._

 _Olive was thrust into the air before being dropped to the floor, her body creating a sickening crack against the hard concrete floor as she fell. Enoch snapped out of his trance suddenly, standing up so quickly he felt dizzy for a slight second before running to her side, shaking her shoulders and whispering "Olive" over and over in hope of her waking up._

 _"_ _You killed her" A dark and sinister voice came from behind him._

 _Enoch placed a short yet lingering kiss on Olive's lips, all the while tears falling from his eyes onto her porcelain cheeks before standing up and turning around to face the man he hated with a passion._

 _His father._

 _His father looked at Enoch amused "Wow, my son actually has the heart for a girl! I thought I'd never see the day!" He said amused, crossing his arms in front of his chest without a care in world._

 _"_ _I hate you" Enoch said before picking up Olive's thin, delicate body, bridal style and carrying her away from the sickening eyes of his so called father._

 _"_ _You killed her" He repeated._

 _"_ _And why would I do that?" Enoch replied with remorse and annoyance as he turned around to face him, every inch of his face displaying a strong hatred to the older man._

 _"_ _Because you could never love anyone Enoch. You mentally wore her out and killed the poor girl with your bluntness, your possessiveness towards Emma, and your ability to mentally lead this poor innocent girl to depression" He spat out before suddenly disappearing from his view._

 _"_ _I-" Enoch stuttered before realising that Olive was no longer in his arms whilst finding realising that hands were shaking his sleeping body, before his whole vision blurring before-_

"Enoch!" Olive shouted, grabbing Enoch's attention as he shot up from his bed, sitting up and opening his eyes where they adjusted to seeing Olive in front of him, a candle placed on his window sill leaving a dim glow over the room and over her face.

Something suddenly sparked in Enoch that suddenly made him reach forward and grab Olive, bringing her onto his lap where he kept her in a tight embrace, burying his face into her soft red hair.

Olive became confused for a moment before realising that this was the first time that he had opened up to her and so she instantly reciprocated the feeling and brought him closer to her, rubbing comforting circle on his back with her gloved hands.

As Olive began to realise that the candle on the windowsill was going out she began to untangle herself from Enoch, before surprisingly being pulled back to him tightly.

"Don't…go" Enoch muttered, planting his face further into her hair. Olive's heart melted as she realised that whatever he was dreaming about must have been awful, as he was actually showing emotion.

"You were screaming" Olive stated as she sunk back into his tight and protective embrace, inhaling his distinctive scent of pine and cinnamon, weird combination yet the most sensational smell she has ever come across.

"Are you okay?" She said concern lacing her voice as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I-" Enoch let out before pulling his head up and looking into her eyes. "I had a nightmare, and er-" His eyes clouding over ever so slightly before a few tears began forming in his hazel eyes, that she had grown to love.

"Heyyy shh, it's okay now" She said bringing her gloved hand up to his cheek and rubbing softly.

"O-olive I-" Before having to stop again in order to try and form words "Please don't leave me-" Enoch stuttered before continuing "I got so used to having you there, I never realised…how much… I love you, I can't believe it took a n-nightmare for me to realise." He said looking down at the crumpled blankets around his waist, then gaining enough courage to look at her again, he saw that she was beaming at him, which made his heartbeat pick up and ignore the horrible thoughts in his head about the dream he had just had.

And without a single second to dwell on his feelings anymore, they both ended up closing the small gap between each other, before their lips infused together in a dance of tenderness. Their lips joined for the first time in an epic fusion of sweetness, his slightly possessive lips creating a stark contrast to the hand he had gently placed on her hip.

And sooner than either of them wished, they broke away in order to gain some air, and looked at each other, before Olive broke the silence "I love you too Enoch" she said sweetly brushing her hand through his hair.

Enoch lips tilted upwards before he moved forward, pressing his lips once more against hers.

"Can you stay with me tonight please?" Enoch stated placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course" Olive, the kindest child in the home said before Enoch shifted them so that Olive was laying down in front of him, pulling her into his chest, her head nestled into the crook of his neck, as he wound his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head before muttering "Thank you for everything you do for me" before gently falling asleep, the red head smiling, threading their fingers together and falling asleep shortly after.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, the next morning the whole of the peculiar family had opened up the door in order to wake Enoch up before coming face to face with the pair huddled up in each other's arms. A few 'aww's escaped a few of the younger ones whilst Jake snapped a quick picture on his phone, whilst smirking knowingly at the couple in front of him.

To Miss Peregrine's chagrin Hugh bounced up and down on the spot, turning to Millard and whispering "You owe me £3, in your invisible face!" before shaking hands with the invisible boy and turning to face Fiona with a smile.

"Miss" Claire piped up, clinging onto her brown teddy bear for dear life "What are they doing?" She requested innocently, looking up at the imbryne.

"Well..." Miss Peregrine started before losing her words "They are sleeping Claire my darling, we will let them explain how they both ended up in the same bed, when they wake up yes?" Miss Peregrine whispered before she shooed them all out, smiling to herself, glad that the two had finally realised that they were both made for each other.

The girl who disguised her sadness with optimism, and the boy who brought the dead back to life, with a cold persona yet warm heart.

Yep, they will be together a long time. And after all Miss Peregrine's always right.

 **thank you again lovelies for reading, and please review x**


	4. If things were different

**so I had this on my mind for a while and thought why not and so here it is, enjoy :)**

After bidding farewell to Miss Peregrine unexpectedly, the children rushed around frantically, in order to prepare themselves for the hollow attack, grabbing weapons, shutting windows, locking doors, everything was done in order to attempt to protect them all.

After preparing all they could they all stood in front of the door, before Miss Avastad was pulled from declaring her instructions, through the wooden panel by the tentacles of an invisible hollow.

All the children cried out in distress, Jake acting upon instinct and thrusting himself forward so that he could grab the crossbow that the previous imbryne had left behind.

Jake gasped as he stood back up and backed up, so that he was in front of the other children, whilst the hollow made itself known by the heavy footsteps that came through the wooden door.

Enoch acted upon instinct, wanting to protect the other children and show that he wasn't useless and so propelled himself forward, not knowing where the hollow actually was.

"No Enoch! Get back!" Jake screamed in horror, not wanting for his semi-friend to get taken by the hollow.

Olive gasped loudly at the loud thumps of the hollow coming closer to the children, and closer to Enoch.

Before she knew it her legs were rushing herself forward and pushing Enoch out of the way, where Olive screamed, her torso suddenly being constricted by one of tentacles from the hollow and lifted into the air.

"Olive!" Enoch screamed scrambling up from his position on the floor and going to stand next to Jake.

"Jake! Shoot it!" Enoch said watching as the hollow lifted Olive higher into the air, as Olive tried to fight against the invisible force holding her captive, before getting thrown from side to side, crashing firstly into the stained glass window to her left before suddenly being pulled to the right where she smashed into a mirror, the broken shards piercing her fair and pale skin, the new red blood contrasting against her ivory skin tone.

Olive flayed about in the air, attempting to use her fire to burn the hollow, but realising that she was unable to find a way to release her gloved hands as she was unable to support herself properly due to the jagged movements of the hollow.

Suddenly Olive could hear the door behind her open, silently thanking god that the other children were going to be safe, with a sudden yelp, she was then thrust into the wall again, smashing into one of the paintings.

"Jake! Do something for heavens sake!" Enoch shouted as Olive screamed as she felt a tentacle slither around her leg, snaking upwards around her hips and waist, so that the hollow prevented her from moving entirely.

Olive remained still as she felt a weird sensation in her eyes before suddenly hearing a crossbow fire and the tightness around her body vanishing, her body falling effortlessly to the ground before she landed on the floor, all the air being knocked out of her, making her crumple over her stomach, attempting to gain air into her lungs yet failing terribly.

"Olive!" Enoch shouted, running to her side in a flash and instantly picking her up bridal style as he ran with her, escaping the room in a hurry running up the stairs as Jake and the hollow followed.

"Don't…do that again" Enoch whispered kissing her on the forehead swiftly before arriving in the attic under the watchful eye of all the other children.

"Olive!" Emma exclaimed making a swift yet loud beeline towards her best friend, resting her hand on her forehead as Olive continued to struggle for breathe in Enoch's arms. "We were so worried! What were you thinking!" Emma said worriedly as she smiled at her.

"Couldn't let Enoch…" Olive muttered coughing slightly.

"shhh" Enoch said removing a stray hair from Olive's face and smiling at her, before placing her back on the ground, so that she was standing next to him, as Jake came running into the room, looking out the window.

"Crap. It's almost reset!" He said, panic tainting his voice "Fiona is there anything you can do with that tree" Jake said looking out onto the garden tree.

"Yes" Fiona said determined as she placed herself on the window ledge.

"Fi! Be careful" Hugh said to her giving her a small smile.

"Always" She beamed at him before propelling herself don the tiles of the roof.

"We're going through the windows. Let's go" Jake said as he jumped out the window sliding down the fleshly rained on tiles. All the while the hollow banging viscously on the door.

Enoch jumped out the window, holding onto the ledge as he helped Claire climb out and shuffle herself down the tiles.

"Olive, come on" Enoch said as Olive readied herself, hearing one last bang at the door with a yelp she flung herself onto the tiles, Enoch following pursuit as they both landed on the edge, making their way towards the other children.

They continued, balancing on the tree whilst Jake had another shot at the hollow as it burst through the window.

They jumped off the tree before the house shattered into a million pieces from the bomb that soon hit, the house exploding into new, red hot flames.

As the children were walking to the beach, the moonlight shining upon the sea, Enoch reflected on the fact that Olive had been selfless yet again and protected him from the hollow, putting herself in danger in order to do so.

The red-head who had a hold of Claire's hand, was walking beside the tall brown haired boy before suddenly being surprised at the sudden gentle contact of a hand on hers. She gasped quietly as she looked down to find Enoch's fingers intertwining with her gloved ones.

She looked up at him to see he was looking forward, yet she couldn't help but notice the slight upward turn of his lips as he squeezed her fingers gently.

She knew that even though they had to defeat Barron and all the hollows, release the imbrynes and get Jake back to his normal time, everything will end out alright if she had anything to do with it.

 **thanks again lovelies for reading, more oneshots on the way, keep reviewing lovelies, I love hearing all your lovely comments :)**


	5. Unexpected

**so this is a shorter one, and was requested from 'MadameMorphine' hope you enjoy :)**

"Hey honey I'm home" Enoch sung as he walked through their front door to their little yet cosy home, a two bedroom home on the outskirts of London, a little big for the two of them yet still a lovely space for them to live.

No answer.

"Olive, gorgeous?" Enoch said his voice growing with anxiety. He checked that no one was downstairs before he paced up the stairs and opened their bedroom door, ready to fight anyone non-recognisable.

The sight he witnessed was not one he was expecting.

Olive curled up in a ball in the corner of their room, head on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Enoch rushed to her like lightning, concern filling him, as he knelt down to her level, placing her into his lap, as she cried into his t-shirt.

"Oli, lovely, what's wrong?" Enoch asked crouching in front of her placing a kiss on her shoulder before picking her up bridal style and placing her on his lap on their bed.

Olive looked up at his brown orbs surrounded by concern and passed him the thing that lay in her hand. Enoch looked down at it in confusion before reading the words on it. 'Positive'

Enoch's eyes widened looking at the test before looking at Olive for conformation, of the object in front of him being true.

She nodded slowly before looking down and mumbling "Please don't hate me" putting herself in a ball even more so.

Enoch was going to be a father.

A dad, to a baby child.

His and Olive's child.

And she thought that he would hate her?

No. Honestly, he was scared out of his whits, because after his upbringing and being so overprotective and terrified to fall in love, he thought that he would be the worlds worst father but after Olive came into his life, he knew that everything would be okay and that he could do it with Olive. And he certainly did not hate her, if anything he was speechless, yet extremely excited.

"Olive…I…" Enoch said, before picking her up again and spinning her round with glee. "I love you!" He said before placing her on the foot of the bed. Olive looked at him in confusion, "I thought you wouldn't wanted it" She said taking in his surprised yet gleeful face.

"Olive" Enoch said brushing her auburn hair behind her ear. "I am so immensely proud of you, I want this Liv. So much. I want our love for each other to be shown through our child. God I love you so much" He said before pushing her back on the mattress and kissing her so hard she began seeing stars. He then proceeded to make a trail of kisses to her stomach where he pushed her top up placing soft kisses all round her slightly round stomach.

"Hey there little one, now you better be nice to mummy because she is the most amazing, loving and selfless person on the planet and if you hurt her, daddy will be having words with you when you're older." He said to her stomach beaming at her before bringing her into another kiss, fuelled by love and excitement of a new life coming into theirs.

"God, you're so beautiful" Enoch mumbled against her lips.

Olive pulled away suddenly, anxiety filling her azure eyes. "I'm going to be massive, I will look disgusting" Olive whispered her hands coming down to cradle her stomach.

"Olive, honey, I won't love you any less than I already do, and I don't care because you will be carrying my child and that alone provides only happiness for me. I promise you" Enoch said lightly, bringing his hand up to place against her cheek.

"To tell you truth I was wondering when this would happen, I-" Enoch broke off blushing slightly as he looked down at their intertwining hands, smiling gently as he fiddled with the ring on her left forth finger, catching the light as it shone.

"You- you've wanted this for a while?" Olive looked at him, excitement building within her.

"Of course, I can't wait to have a mini Olive around the house" Enoch whispered bringing her in for another kiss.

"Or a mini Enoch" Olive giggled lightly responding to the kiss eagerly excited for their future together, being parents.

 **short and sweet, I shall be writing more from the reviews, thanks again lovelies x**


	6. Jealousy

**guess who's backkk... so this is a super duper short one-shot lil drabble requested by a guest for Enoch being jealous so here we are. Enjoy :)**

Enoch looked on as he witnessed Emma and Jacob walking together, after Jacob had helped Emma with the squirrel, that usually was his job, but since he was 'sulking' Jacob had been given the job, much to Enoch's upset.

Enoch looked at them with a slight twinge of jealousy. Now to an on-lookers eye, Enoch would've appeared jealous due to the fact that it was known that he _used_ to have a crush on the blonde, mainly due to the fact that she was lovely, pretty and at the time, the only girl in the home and so was only normal to have a little crush on her, however…

That was until Olive arrived.

The first time Enoch saw Olive, he nearly gawked at how attractive she was. Her red-hair that reflected the sunlight, her eyes that sparkled with both curiosity and optimism. Her beautiful smile that brightens up every room she goes in, and her stunning body that she's always too shy to show off. But he always noticed, her fair and pale skin, contrasting against the pink of her dress that she always wore.

What? He is a boy, he notices these things.

Anyway, after meeting Olive, he immediately realised that what he thought was a crush on Emma, simply turned out to be an obsession because she was the only girl in the home and that he had no experience on getting to know other girls purely because he was stuck in the stupid loop.

As he did look upon Emma and Jacob he realised that the jealousy was forming from the fact that he wanted the obvious spark of love for himself and Olive that Emma and Jacob had, as selfish as that may sound.

"Enoch?" A familiar voice was heard as it brought him out of his thoughts, as he turned to face the beautiful red-head as she was looking at him concern, fidgeting lightly with her black leather gloves.

"What's wrong?" She said as she moved closer to him, only a few inches apart as she looked out the window with him.

He removed the netting that covered the window, where Olive looked upon Emma and Jacob silently, Olive looked up at him, and found an emotion on his face that she couldn't quite register, as he continued to look outside, a frown permanent on his lips.

"Enoch- I know you- like Emma, but please let her have this" Olive whispered continuing to look out the window adoring the fact that Emma was happy again, as she walked with Jake in the garden.

Enoch grunted, slightly annoyed at the fact that just because Enoch was over protective, everyone assumed that he still liked Emma, when in fact he didn't like her like that anymore.

"Olive…" Enoch mumbled looking down at the slight fray at the bottom of his jumper. "I don't like…her anymore" He said so quietly, he wasn't entirely sure if she could hear him.

Olive looked up at him slightly surprised, at his confession to her, pleased to hear such a lovely thing however, she smiled lightly and nodded, not wanting to say anything else in fear of him going back into his 'Enoch shell', that he had escaped for only a minute.

Enoch sighed, happy that he could finally relax slightly as the girl he found interest in, had believed him, well at least he thought that she had believed him.

He would tell her soon, the feelings that are pent up inside of him.

Soon.

 **and that's that. I promise that the next one is going to be much longer again and I'll give you a hint on what it's going to be about... *insert RING emoji here* ;) please review lovelies, means the world to me and feel free to request more one-shot ideas. x**


	7. Bound

**back again, here I am with a much longer one-shot, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. enjoy :)**

Olive, Emma and Fiona all collapsed on the sofa, laughing loudly as they listened to the music from the radio.

"Why _do_ brides wear white?" Fiona asked randomly.

Emma's eyebrows rose, as she thought about the weird question her friend had asked "I'm pretty sure it's meant to symbolise purity"

Fiona laughed loudly "Well, I'm pretty sure that ship has already sailed!" Olive shoved at her friend, blushing profusely as the three erupted into laughter once again. Olive's smile faded as her nerves began to kick in again.

"Olive!" Emma sighed poking her best friend "You are not going to be one of those brides who is a nervous wreck before they tie the knot!"

"Em" Olive mumbled, looking at her blonde-haired friend. "Can't I just speak to him? Just three words?"

"Nada" Emma replied "You need to do this traditionally. For me. Please" She said sitting up and grabbing a can of fizzy.

"Yeah… but what if?" Olive started but was interrupted by Fiona.

"Olive, stop" Fiona said "Enoch would not want you worrying like this! You know he's never stopped loving you and he's not going to stop now. He has turned from a not very nice boy to an actual caring young man from you being in his life. You have literally turned his world upside down and he is blooming lucky to have you as he soon-to-be wife." Fiona got out, contented when seeing the anxiety leave Olive's face with a sense of triumph.

"Just wait until you and Hugh tie the knot, then it will be payback" Olive mockingly glared at her friend whilst both Fiona and Emma laughed.

"And anyway, I know that Enoch is freaking out as much as you are" Emma said, pulling herself up from lying on the sofa.

"How do you know that?" Olive asked.

Emma grinned, showing Olive her phone. Olive scanned over the latest text that she had received from Jacob 'Figures out, Enoch's freaking out too' Olive sighed looking down at her engagement ring, realising the fact that there will be another ring added by tomorrow evening that bound her to Enoch in every way.

…

Across town, Enoch was pacing the length of Hugh's apartment, as Jacob, Hugh and Millard were all sat on the sofa, laughing as they opened another barrel of beer.

"Jesus Enoch, just relax, sit down and have a beer" Millard said, holding up a bottle of alcohol in his hand, which was instantly refused by Enoch.

"I usually end up _drunk_ guys. I doubt Olive would be impressed if I rocked up to my own wedding with a hangover" Enoch said as he sat on the loveseat in the corner. Jacob shrugged in agreement before he checked his phone quickly "Well, Olive's just as nervous as you are apparently"

" _Gee, thanks_ " Enoch replied sarcastically as he put his head in his hands.

"Glad to be of assistance" Jacob replied smiling as he had another gulp of alcohol.

"You nothing's going to go wrong don't you?" Hugh asked "I mean, this is Olive, we're talking about, when has she ever done anything out of the ordinary? Never. So then why are you so nervous?" He finished looking at his friend with concern.

"I don't… I don't know" Enoch sighed, running another hand through his brown curls.

"Listen Enoch" Victor started "You've been with Olive for nine years. Nine. And if you were going to do anything wrong, you would've done it already. Look at it this way. In less than twenty-four hours, you'll be standing at the end of the isle, watching as Olive walks down it in the most beautiful thing you have ever seen her wear, about to declare your love and loyalty for one another."

"I don't even want to think about the dress right now" Enoch mumbled looking at his friends.

"Why? Because you'll be tearing it off her tomorrow night?" Jake asked, humour lacing his voice, whilst Hugh and Millard burst into laughter.

"Shut up Portman".

…

Enoch's heart leapt against his chest as he stood at the end of the isle, fixing his tie for what seemed like the 5th time in one minute. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry Olive, the girl that had not left his mind for a split second in all the time he had known her, the girl that made everyone happy with her optimism and joy.

Victor, as best man, kicked Enoch in the shin lightly, knocking him out of his daydream as he turned around to see Claire and Bronwyn walking down the aisle, arms linking together as they scattered flowers down the aisle as they walked. Then followed by Emma and Fiona on the arms of their partners Jacob and Hugh, their ties matching the bridesmaid's dresses.

Lastly followed by Miss Peregrine, who held Olive on her arm.

Enoch quickly recalled everything that he had seen Olive had worn, and he had to admit this was the most stunning item of clothing he had ever seen her wear.

The dress was white, obviously, and was strapless and hugged her chest and torso before flaring out her waist gently, lace embroidery covering the dress, all the way to the bottom. Her stunning hourglass figure that she usually tries to hide, was showing as well as her new found confidence in doing so. Due to her natural beauty, her make-up was minimal, just a little foundation to even her complexion and mascara to make her eye stand out.

How did he get so lucky?

Olive's nerves vanished as she saw his lips turn up as he took in her appearance, when she got to the end of the aisle she kissed Miss Peregrine on the cheek, and went up the steps and turned to face the love of her life, she realised that she had never been so happy.

Enoch smiled at her before mumbling "You look beautiful" He said bringing their hands together, fingers intertwining together as the priest started talking, never keeping their eyes off one another.

Looking back on it, neither Enoch nor Olive, could really recall the exact words or things that happened during their ceremony, just the "I do's" and the epic kiss that reinforced their everlasting love for one another.

After pulling back from one another from their first kiss as husband and wife, Enoch tucked a stray red hair from Olive's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I love you" Enoch said smiling, the biggest smile she had seen.

"I love you too. So so much" Olive replied happily, grabbing hold of his tie and pulling him forward, bringing them together in another passionate kiss that set the crowd off into applause once again.

As they made their way to reception hand in hand, Olive kept looking down at the gold band on her forth finger, just checking that everything that was happening was real.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" Enoch said bringing their intertwined hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her hand.

Olive smiled up at him before replying "I could the same thing" before kissing his cheek tenderly and leading him to the hall that their reception was taking place.

"Congratulations Enoch and Olive" Miss Peregrine said as she came up to the pair. Both Olive and Enoch smiled at each other a sense of relaxation forming over their faces.

"Thank you" Was all Olive could reply before being attacked by a blonde.

"I can't believe you're now married!" Emma cried, tears forming in her eyes, at her best friend being happy. Olive smiled at her embracing her in another hug, whilst Enoch and Jake fell into casual conversation.

"Now if I'm correct you should be either greeting a long lost aunt from somewhere or making out in a dark corner. So shoo!" She said before nudging Olive slightly in the way of the party.

"You wait until your wedding" Olive replied, before Enoch smirked at Emma and took hold of his wife's arm and brought her to the dance floor, where Enoch encircled his arms around Olive's waist, whereas as Olive rested her arms upon his neck.

"I'm pretty sure you promised Olive, you wouldn't cry Fi" Hugh sighed bringing yet another tissue from his pocket and handing it to his fiancé, who smiled gratefully at him before wiping her eyes with the tissue, thanking God for waterproof mascara.

"Yeah, well they are just perfect for one another" Fiona replied, looking up at Hugh.

"Wouldn't have you any other way Fi" Hugh mumbled as he brought her into an embrace, kissing her cheek lovingly.

…

Olive woke up to find the sun warming the side of her face and fingers dancing across her abdomen. She turned over and came face-to-face with Enoch who smiled up at her. Olive noticed that his face looked more open and happier. Olive pressed her mouth against his, where she heard him made a contented sound before she felt him smiling into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her so that she was lying on top of him.

When they pulled apart, Olive rested her head on Enoch's chest, tucking her red hair behind her head. She could feel the faint thudding of his heartbeat against her cheek and she smiled, feeling the love for him swirling around in her chest,

"I love you Olive O'Connor" Enoch breathed, kissing her hair.

Olive smiled, twisting her head so that she could see him "That's the first time you've called me that" she said resting her hand into the dark curls of his ruffled hair.

"Do you like it?" Enoch asked, resting his hand on her cheek. Olive felt the cool metal of his wedding ring against her skin and she smiled up him.

"I love it" was all she said before placing her lips against his in a dance of love.

 **whoop and another one bites the dust :) hope you enjoyed and I'll see you on the next one, feel free to review more ideas**

 **and the next one will be really emotional and deep so be prepared :) x**


	8. Kindness

***WARNING SELF-HARMING AHEAD***

Olive smiled in bliss as the sharp knife in her hand scraped into the pale skin of her wrist, fresh red blood seeping out of the now broken skin. She loved watching as the deep shade of red, contrasted heavily against her ivory skin tone, the red gooey stuff spreading around her wrist attempting to escape to anywhere it could.

She sighed heavily, quickly cleaning the fresh wound before, slipping her black leather gloves back on in order to hide away the evidence.

She stuck on fake smile as she faced the day with her usual optimism, helping Enoch with his peculiarity, playing with Claire and the twins as they enjoyed playing in the sun, helping Emma prepare the meal, all giving a distraction from the slight stinging sensation from her wrist.

You see, Olive was never as happy as everyone knew her to be. Inside she was broken beyond words; her rough upbringing made her question everything she did.

The memories of being beaten as a child for her peculiarity had remained raw in her mind ever since and the fact that she couldn't control her ability made her frustrated even more, which in turn led her to cutting.

After the day had finished, Olive went to her room to prepare for bed. After entering her room she slipped her left glove off, releasing her wound from this morning and washed it under the tap in the sink, cleaning it before bandaging it up and slipping her gloves on again.

How she wished upon every star that she didn't have to wear her damned gloves, how she wished she could touch the grass in the summer, the sheets beneath her when she was asleep, Enoch's hair…wait what?

Enoch? Well yeah his hair does look really soft to touch as well as the massive point that the attraction to Enoch ever since Olive set eyes on him had not seemed to vanish. Her love grew stronger for him day upon day, yet she knew that he would never be hers.

She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she looked down at her gloved hands, before she collapsed onto her knees and cried her heart out as she released all her feelings.

She wanted so badly to be normal, or at least be able to control her fire so that she wouldn't have to wear her gloves all the time.

"Olive can I have a hand with-" Enoch said as he came through the door to find the red-head on the floor with wet cheeks and sore eyes, crouched into a ball on the floor.

She forgot that she didn't lock the door. 'Stupid Olive' she mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong?" Enoch asked making his way closer to her, crouching down to her level in front of her.

Enoch O'Connor, the boy with a heart as cold as ice to everyone but her, the girl that he had unknowingly fallen for without a moment's hesitation. He had never seen her upset before now and honestly, it shocked him to the core at the fact that the girl who always smiles at everything she does was sobbing in front of him, clearly upset at something that has been happening for a while.

Olive shook her head not wanting to let out all her feelings to the love of her life, fearing that he would just push her away, just like her parents did.

"Oh Liv" Enoch sighed as he sat down properly on the floor in front her, before pulling Olive into his lap, rocking her gently. Olive burst out crying again on his shoulder, mainly because of the fact that his current focus was all on her and the fact that he was showing so much emotion to her, made her want to just spill everything out to him.

"I want-want to c-control my peculiar-rity" Olive whispered quietly, she didn't want to tell him anything more than that at the moment in fear of being isolated again.

Enoch sighed, almost as if he knew it was coming before saying "I'll help you then" He said looking down at her, a sudden burst of confidence overcoming him as he looked at her.

The way her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair that was misplaced and in the wrong direction compared to normal, the way her lips twitched up ever so slightly at the thought of him helping her.

"Really?" She whispered a smile nearly appearing on her face.

"Of course, you always help me right?" Enoch said smiling (if you could call it that… he had never done it much so it was hard for him)

Olive beamed at him before hugging him closer to her and pecking him once on the cheek.

Enoch was happy at thought of him finally being able to repay her for all her help over the past few months. He looked down at her hands as they stood up and grabbed one of them gently before peeling the glove off her hand to come face to face with pale ski- wait a bandage?

"Why do you have a bandage?" Enoch asked suspiciously looking up at Olive who was stunned as she completely forgotten about this morning's events, was now evident to Enoch.

"I-" She tried to say before Enoch started unwrapping the bandage, Olive trying to pull her arm away, however Enoch having enough grip to hold her arm there without hurting her.

"Olive- don't tell you've been-" Enoch started however having to stop himself short due to the sudden break in his voice. He couldn't believe it the girl he loved hurting herself because of her inner pain.

Suddenly without even thinking about it, he realised that he had just decided that he was going to spend the rest of his life making her happy, so that she wouldn't hurt herself, she was far too beautiful and strong to have to do that to herself, so he would help her get over it.

Olive looked at him as he continued to stare at her long cut from this morning, his face holding many emotions, the main one standing out to her seeming to be sorrow.

"Enoch I-" Was all Olive could say before she felt another pair of lips on hers.

Shocked to say the least Olive stood still for a second, before kissing him back, her gloved hand coming up to run her fingers through his hair, making sure to keep her ungloved hand way away from him in fear she would burn his clothes or him.

Enoch pulled away suddenly bringing a hand up to place one her cheek, "Olive I love you… please don't do this to yourself" He mumbled looking down again at her injured wrist.

Olive was speechless.

Enoch loved her?

Was this a dream?

Olive beamed at him before nodding at him "I'll try" She whispered placing her lips back on his for another mid-blowing kiss, neither of them could really believe what was happening as both of them showed their affection for one another, their hidden attraction for one another proving that they had mutual feelings for each other for a while.

Olive, too caught up in the moment, started to smell burning and so quickly looked up to find Enoch's shoulder burning, the fire lighting up the wool of his jumper in a thick flame.

Enoch jumped suddenly, before Olive grabbed her glove and swatted Enoch's shoulder with it effectively putting out the flame, and slipping the glove back on.

Enoch chuckled at the weird sensation and the humour of the situation, Olive looking at him as if he was mad, laughing as if he hadn't just been nearly burnt.

"Right, well lets get started then shall we?" He said, removing his jumper, so that he was left in his t-shirt as Olive blushed in embarrassment before nodding, smiling massively.

"I love you too Enoch… just realised that I didn't say it" Olive said looking at him, the slight shade of pink, turned red as she blushed further.

Enoch smiled at her, a proper teeth-showing smile as they both started to work on Olive being able to control her peculiarity.

 **and bang that's another one/ sorry that was super deep but just though I should go for a proper emotional one :) keep reviewing lovelies :) shall be back soon x**


	9. War

**and I'm back again... so I like this one, hope you do too! tell me if you enjoy or have any further one-shot ideas :)**

"Do you have to go?" Olive asked solemnly, walking over and sitting on Enoch's bed next to him.

Enoch nodded sadly "The bird said so, all men at 18 have to so that means Jacob too" He finished putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and bringing her closer to him, placing a tender kiss to her temple.

"But they have so many men already! Why there? Why war? Why you?" Olive said, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She realised that she was being selfish but he was all she had, they only just gotten together after years of yearning over one another and now he had to leave without a definite guarantee that he would come back.

"They're always running out of people… I'm really sorry Olive" Enoch said pulling Olive to sit on his lap.

"How long will you be gone?" Olive asked, her voice small and timid, inhaling the smell of Enoch that she won't be able to have much longer.

"I don't know" Enoch mumbled "But I am going to try my hardest to come back to you Olive, I promise" He said bringing her chin up to look up at him, before capturing her lips with his in a sweet kiss, that unlike their previous kisses, wasn't driven by passion and lust, more of the tender love that they share for one another, their affection for one another proven in the kiss.

After breaking away from one another Olive hugged him as much as she could, unknown whether he would come back to her. Herself and Emma would be going through the same thing and so would stick together in order to keep the faith between them for their loves coming back.

 _1 week later_

Miss Peregrine bustled around Jake and Enoch in worry "Have you both got everything? Food? Clothes?" it was the first time either of them seen Miss Peregrine worried, and it shocked them in all honesty, it obviously as a big deal if she was worried.

They both looked at one another with slight amusement "We've got everything Miss" Jake said as the bird looked up at them and smiled.

"Oh my boys!" She said as she placed her pipe back in her mouth "All grown up… now you both need to promise me, that you will both be careful and… come back home." She said quietly looking at the time on her watch, the boys nodded before fetching their bags ready to leave in the truck that had arrived promptly.

Both Enoch and Jake looked at the back of the truck warily as they looked at the men they would be fighting with, the other men must've been around 25 compared to the two young looking boys. Enoch looked down at his uniform and sighed, he was joining them now and were now going to work together to help their country.

Both of the boys turned around to see their partners, Olive looking at him with tear- filled eyes clutching onto Claire's hand as Claire was crying also. Enoch crouched down to Claire's level and took her in for a hug before kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear "Look after Liv for me C" Claire nodded and kissed him one last time on the cheek before Enoch stood up and faced the red-head.

Olive let out a little giggle as Enoch seized her by the waist bringing her delicate frame into his "Don't you look smart in your uniform" She mumbled, nuzzling her face into his neck. Enoch smiled lightly at her before he heard a sob coming from her mouth.

He pulled her tighter against him "Shh, don't cry" He whispered into her hair "I'll be back soon okay?" He said rubbing her back.

Olive looked up at him and smiled lightly "You'd better" She muttered before bringing him closer for a kiss. He could taste the tears that were falling from her eyes as she pulled him closer to her.

They pulled apart at the beep of the car looking at one another, taking in one anothers features for the last time "I love you" Enoch mumbled pecking her lips once more.

"I love you too" Was all Olive could say before Enoch and Jake made their way to the truck waiting for them.

Olive and Emma embraced one another as they looked on as the truck drove on into the sunset.

"Stay safe Enoch" Olive whispered hoping and praying to the highest heaven that God would take care and watch over both Enoch and Jake as they fought to protect the United Kingdom.

 _2 weeks later_

Dearest Olive,

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this letter. I've been so busy and every time I have tried to write this letter I've been lost for words.

Life over here isn't too bad I guess, the same as you would expect, bad living conditions and bad food but other than that it's okay. The men don't tease me and Jake too much about our age which is good :)

I miss everyone at home, but most of all you. How is everyone back there? It seems like forever away, which I guess it kind of is.

I hope you're coping okay and keeping Claire happy like you always do, always look on the positive side darling, you know I will come back to you, I promise. And you know that I never break my promises, do I?

I love you and I can't wait to come home and see your beautiful smiley face again.

All the love in my heart,

Enoch xxx

 _1 month later_

"Do you think he they will come back soon?" Claire asked at the dinner table as they were eating their daily vegetables that Fiona had grew.

"I hope so" Miss Peregrine answered, not giving the real answer, as she already knew what would happen, however giving her information the children want, would make it unrealistic for them in the future when they are in the unknown.

"I can't wait for them to come back" Emma said missing her other half, as she got a fork full of carrot and ate it.

"Same, I've been imagining Enoch coming back for ages and then-" Olive was interrupted by a buzzing noise.

Hugh interrupted her "Olive, we don't want to know what you daydream about doing with Enoch" The other children laughed quietly, whereas Olive blushed beet red.

Fiona whacked Hugh on the arm, "Hugh" She said sternly trying to stick up for Olive.

"Sorry" Hugh muttered, smiling again after Fiona kissed him on the cheek, in thanks of his apology.

 _6 months later_

Olive hummed cheerfully as she set the table for dinner, placing the cutlery in the right place before starting on the plates, when suddenly familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist lifting her high up into the air, twirling her around as she laughed hysterically.

When she was put down again she turned around and pulled Enoch against her, embracing him tightly in fear of what was happening was one of her many dreams that she had dreamt him coming home. She'd missed him so much she was unsure as to what she could say to sum up exactly what she was feeling, so she just hugged him as tightly as she could.

Enoch smiled as Olive hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe, they seemed to fit together so perfectly it made him even more happy than he already was.

"Hello gorgeous" He whispered pulling back and looking at her, Olive looked at him, even after being so long since she had last seen him, she remembers every detail on his face, however slightly different from the tired look in his eyes as well as stubble growing confidently around his lower face.

Olive laughed, not believing what she was seeing and so crushed her mouth against his in a dance of passion that they had both miss after countless months. Enoch made a contented sigh as he wrapped an arm around her waist and a had one of his hands embedding itself in her thick red locks.

 _Yep it's definitely real_ Olive thought as she pulled away from him and just looking at him.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Olive said, tears rolling down her cheeks, she buried her head into his chest again, Enoch pulled back and looked her in the eye "I've missed you too little one"

She smiled widely at him before resting their foreheads together, their noses touching each others.

Enoch gently wiped the tear off her cheek "Why are you crying?" he asked gently, kissing her cheek where the stray tear had got to.

She grinned at him "why are you crying?" She asked.

Enoch smiled ruefully at her "Maybe I'm not as tough as everyone thinks" He admitted bringing her in for another kiss.

"I love you" Was all that they shared between them as they showed their love for one another after months of being apart, their love strong enough to last and be as strong as ever when he arrived home.

She decided that he would never leave her alone again without her company, the past 6 months being hell for her as she cried most nights at the unknown fate of her boyfriend. And in that moment she thanked God for looking after and protecting him as she kissed him even harder.

 **and that's another done: hope you enjoyed, see you soon x I promise that I'm taking in suggestions and writing them, it may just take time for them to come up ;)**


	10. Intoxicated

**and I'm back :) this ones fluffy and has been a few times before but this was my spin on it... Enjoy :)**

Enoch stumbled slightly as he took another swig of the whiskey that was previously lying on the shelf, smiling to himself as he wondered around his room, his eyes catching onto one of his dolls. A doll that had red hair and a pink dress, he giggled as he looked at it in awe.

Unbeknown to the peculiar bunch, even Miss Peregrine, Enoch had snuck out into town just before they were meant to set sail again, and purchased some sort of alcohol that looked intriguing to him.

Lately, after the events at Blackpool, Enoch had been extremely busy gathering supplies for his work in order to keep the skeletons going around the ship, helping where they can, it had been a great strain on Enoch's power as a necromancer and he wanted to be able to let go and so he thought that the only way he would be able to do that would be to drink.

What he hadn't realised though, that since he had started drinking, the alcohol beginning to seep into his blood, he couldn't get a certain girl out of his head.

"So beautiful" He mumbled, sitting the red-headed doll back upright on his shelf, before smiling again as reached for the bottle of alcohol again, taking another sip from the bottle, the vile taste breeching his taste buds before tasting like bliss.

"Enoch?" A sudden knocking, knocked him out of his thoughts as he quickly hid his arm and hand behind his back so that the bottle was out of view.

 _Shit, Olive._

He didn't answer back, because he knew, that she knew to go in even though he may not answer back to her.

Olive opened the rusty cabin door, dressed in her baby blue nightdress, her hair in a messy bun atop her head as she came in with a little brown teddy in her gloved arms.

Enoch had to remind himself how to breathe.

"Claire's teddy had a bit of an accident" She said before looking up at him, a slight tint of confusion in her eyes as she took in his appearance. His hair was wild, scraps of hair sticking up in odd directions, his jumper had been thrown precariously in the corner of his room, whilst his t-shirt was tight round his chest, reinforcing the point that his arm was behind his back, plus also the point that his trousers were hanging dangerously low on his hips, to Enoch's slight smirk, left a pink tinge into her cheeks.

Enoch laughed, a proper laugh as he looked at the teddy "Claire and her teddies" He laughed doubling over as he burst out laughing, holding his stomach in order to try and stop the laughter that was coming from him.

Olive looked at him confused at the sight in front of her, she smiled at the fact that he was laughing and she cherished the moment however she noted that the air smelt like something unusual, a strong pungent smell that left Olive wrinkling her nose at in distaste, before she spotted a bottle in Enoch's hand as he forgot about it whilst he was laughing.

Olive suddenly dumped Claire's teddy on his bed in the corner of his room and made her way over to him, reaching for the bottle and grabbing it, looking at it intently.

"Hey!" Enoch said, no longer in a laughing mood, glaring at her as he went to grab the bottle back from her, however Olive just moved it away from him, shaking her head.

"Miss Peregrine would kill you, if she knew about this!" Olive whispered loudly as she went and put the bottle in the bin across the room.

Enoch mocked being a soldier and saluted at her "Yes ma'am she would".

Olive laughed as she made her way back over to the door.

Before she knew what was happening she was being pushed into the wall behind her, a strong body holding her captive as she looked up in the eyes of Enoch O'Connor.

"What are you doing Enoch?" Olive said looking at him, trying to not be repulsed by the disgusting smell of whiskey.

Enoch smirked as he looked at her, a few stray hairs from her bun falling in front of her face, her dress riding up slightly from how his hands had gripped onto her waist with her dress being bunched up in his hands, it revealed much more of her thigh than he was used too.

"Mmm…" he murmured as he took a hand to her face and pushed the stray hairs behind her ears as he nuzzled his face into her neck, smelling her scent as if he was an animal, looking for a mate.

Olive was taken aback by his sudden release in emotions and giggled quietly when he took a hold of one of her hands, one remaining on her waist as he tipped her backwards, so that she had one foot on the floor and the rest of her body angling in a downwards slope, as if they had finished a ballroom dance, in the classic ending position.

Enoch smiled as he took her appearance in for what felt like the 10th time that evening.

How did he get so lucky?

Enoch brought Olive back up again so that she was standing again, before bringing her close to him and embracing her in a hug.

"You're beautiful" He mumbled in her ear as he stumbled slightly into her, mentally thanking her for catching him.

Olive blushed red at his comment "Thank you" she said looking down at her feet.

"No… you should be *hiccup* confident with your beauty, your smile makes me fall for you harder everyday" He slurred as he put a finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards before he kissed her square on the lips, the sweet and warm taste of her lips getting him mentally more intoxicated and drunk by the second before he pulled away and stumbled over to his bed.

"You're the first and last thing *hiccup* on my *hiccup* mind each day" He said before he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, small snores erupting from the necromancer as he slept, peacefully.

Olive had to take a moment to realise what had just happened, they had kissed again, and he had just admitted to her that he was falling for her.

She smiled as she brought a finger to her lips, a small taste of alcohol evident on her lips.

She made her way over to him, bringing the duvet to his chest and tucking him in, placing Claire's broken teddy under his arm as he continued to snore away. She wrote a quick note for him, placing it on his bedside before getting a drink of water for him as well as a paracetamol for the morning when he wakes up.

"I'm falling for you too" Olive whispered to him as she kissed his forehead before leaving his room, not noticing how there was a slight upwards curve of his lips before she left.

The next morning Enoch woke up with a headache and a nasty one at that, his throbbing head wasn't helped by the chattering of the other peculiars as they made their way down to get breakfast.

Enoch looked to the side of him to find a glass of water and a pill that he instantly took in order to try and aid his head, before spotting a note next to the water.

In neat handwriting it said:

 _You're my first and last thought of everyday also x_

Enoch instantly noticed the handwriting as Olive's, and images from the night before suddenly flooded his brain.

Her nightwear.

Their dance move.

Their kiss.

His confessions.

Enoch rubbed his face with his hand, thinking how he would go about the day with that in mind.

 _Shit._

 **thank you loves/keep reviewing, will be back soon x**


	11. Relaxation

**sorry for the long delay. someone requested Olive giving Enoch a massage so here it is :)**

Enoch sighed in annoyance as he attempted to finish yet another new creation of his. The heart that he had picked up specifically for this doll would not fit in the place he wanted too, therefore causing Enoch to be frustrated and annoyed.

"Tweezers" Enoch mumbled under his breath, holding out his hand towards the red head that was stood at his side, unknowingly looking at him in worry.

Olive had realised that Enoch wasn't happy, they had both together spent the morning working on how to control Olive's fire within her hands and so far, had been successful in the most part.

After two hard weeks of learning to control her flames, she was now able to touch Enoch without burning his clothes (which had happened in past events), making her extremely thankful towards Enoch as well as proud of herself for achieving what she thought was impossible.

Olive realised that she was daydreaming as Enoch looked at her with frustrated eyes; quickly she turned around to pick up the tweezers and passed them to him.

As Enoch was attempting to fit the heart in the spot that he had made for it, he gripped the doll slightly too hard, leaving the doll to collapse in a heap in his hands. The screws that held it in place falling out of place as they fell on to the table.

Enoch let out a grunt before resting his head in his hands in despair as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the crumbled doll the necromancer had spent the last few hours creating.

Olive sighed next to him, wanting to comfort her friend in his inner turmoil. Suddenly she remembered how when she was younger, before her parents found out about her peculiarity and shipped her off to the bird, she remembered that whenever Olive was upset her mother would always give her a massage in order to calm and relax her from her upset. It used to be her mother's favourite hobby and so Olive believed that she would be able to do it herself.

"Enoch?" Olive whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder, feeling his arm tense at the feel of her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm" Was all Enoch replied his head remained in his hands as he listened to Olive intently.

"Would…Would you like me to give you a massage?" Olive asked timidly, a slight tint coming to her cheeks as she realised that maybe it was a silly idea.

Enoch looked up at her suspiciously, a look of both amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"Why would you want to give me a massage?" Enoch asked looking at her in a slight frown, yet a raise of the eyebrow.

"er…well… my mother always used to give me one when I was upset or stressed, and I- I thought that you ,may want one" Olive said, lifting her hand off his shoulder and placing it by her side her gloved hands fiddling with the hem of her dress as she looked intently at the floor as if something amazing was going to happen.

Enoch's cheeks turned a light tint of pink at her answer. A massage. By Olive.

"I- Okay?" Enoch said before he even had a chance to think about it.

Olive thought that she had misheard his answer, she didn't actually think that he would go ahead with the idea. Despite her nerves though she beamed at him, ignoring the funny look that he was giving her in the meantime.

"Er… you'll have to urm.. take your top off and lay down on your bed" Olive mumbled, her nerves returning as she looked down at her hands in slight embarrassment at the entire situation.

Enoch smirked at her nerves, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her in amusement.

"Are you sure this isn't just a way for you to get me into bed?" Enoch smirked further at her, seeing the sudden red rush to her cheeks immediately.

Olive mockingly glared at his slapping his shoulder, not as lightly as she originally thought she had.

Enoch chuckled slightly, mockingly holding his shoulder as he faked pain.

"Alright, alright" He mumbled as he stood up making his way over to his bed.

Olive looked away as he began pulling the jumper over his head, she didn't want to see him half naked and blush profusely. Even the thought of seeing her crush without his top on only sent the whole zoo of butterflies towards her stomach.

As soon as Enoch took his jumper off, the cold air hit his skin like a wave, goose bumps spreading all down his arms as he got used to the feeling. He frowned when he saw that Olive's back was facing him.

"Why are you facing the other way?" Enoch asked a slight annoyed tone to his voice as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in attempt to keep himself warm.

"It's polite" Was all she said, keeping her eyes on the wall in front of her.

"Well I'm not bothered, I'm only human, it's not like I look completely different to any other man" Enoch said rather bluntly as he kept looking at her back, waiting for her to turn round.

Olive turned around, giving up being polite and instantly as she predicted, her cheeks felt warm indicating the fact that she was blushing from the view in front of her. Enoch was stood there just in his trousers and boy Olive wished that she could see this view more often. Although Enoch wasn't extremely muscular, his arms looked rather toned as they were folded in front of his chest, the biceps becoming more pronounced from the way they were crossed. From what she could see of his chest, it was rather defined, outlines of his abs were visible, giving off the complete opposite image that his big puffy jumper usually created.

Enoch smirked at her yet again at her bright red cheeks and walked over to her reaching up with his hands and pinching her red cheeks, before removing his body completely and moving himself back towards his bed where he flopped on it, burying his head in his pillows, leaving Olive flustered as she looked at him.

 _Why on earth did I offer to do this?_ She thought to herself.

She quickly made her way to her room, just across from his grabbing some oil from her bag and making her way back to his room, shutting his door in the process.

She took her gloves quickly, silently thanking Enoch again for all the help he had given her in trying to control her peculiarity, now more than ever she would have to concentrate as much as she could in order to try not and burn him.

"I trust you" Enoch said, answering her unspoken question on whether he would trust her enough to do this.

Olive smiled at him as she rubbed some oil onto her hands, the oil instantly becoming warm in her hands due to her naturally higher temperature.

Enoch shuddered at the sudden warmth that was spreading through his body as Olive started smoothing oil on his skin, the warmth from her palms emitting slight tingles throughout his back.

Enoch sighed in relaxation as Olive began pressing harder against the tension knots in his back, most likely had been formed from hours spent bending over his table as he worked. This had been the most relaxing thing that Enoch had ever endured and he was only minutes into it.

Enoch would have thought that she was an expert as her hands travelled and found another tension knot on his shoulder blade.

Olive smiled as she took in Enoch's relaxed form, the obvious response from him showing her that it was helping him to chill out.

Suddenly Enoch found himself tensing up when her hands made their way down to his lower back, just above from where his skin was covered by the waistband of his trousers, knowing that there was something there that he had never even mentioned to her or even thought about until now.

"How'd you get this?" Olive asked, her fingertips ghosting lightly over the scar that covered the width of his lower back.

"Er…" Enoch said, not sure on what to say. He had thought about making something up but instantly he knew that he could never keep anything from her. It was Olive. His beautiful Olive.

"When my- dad found about my peculiarity h-he erm thought I was frowned upon by god and so he –ur punished me I guess" Enoch mumbled against the pillow looking at her intently from where she was sitting beside the bed.

Olive looked at him with sympathy in her eyes as she continued to move her fingers up and down the white scar.

"It makes you strong" She whispered almost to herself as she was unaware at how she had said it aloud.

Enoch gave her a weak smile as she smiled back at him.

They drifted into a comfortable silence then, Olive would rub the oils into Enoch's back whilst he lay there at peace and allowing himself to rest after weeks of working his butt off.

After finishing her massaging, Olive stood up and washed her hands in the sink in his room before putting her gloves back on, thinking that it was best to keep them on rather than burn anything accidently.

Enoch stood up, thanking Olive for giving him a massage, as he picked up his top from the end of his bed.

"You're welcome Enoch" Olive replied, gaining the courage to do something that has been invading her mind for a while.

Olive rested one of her gloved hands on his bare shoulder before leaning up and pressing her lips gently to his own in a swift kiss.

Just as quick as it happened, it ended and Enoch was left standing in his room alone as she shut the door behind her.

Enoch brought his index finger to his lips, he could still taste her lips on his and it gave him a rush of something that he had never felt before.

"Maybe I should get massages more often, if that's at the end of it" He mumbled to himself, smiling at the thought.

Enoch launched himself back onto his bed placing his hands on his face, thinking of what had just happened.

 _Olive just kissed me_.

Was the only thought that went round his head all evening.

 **will be back soon :)**


	12. Support

**heyy guys! long time no post am I right? I can't express how sorry I am for not posting this sooner, I've been having a massive writing block and yeah that's my excuse... this one is kinda short so I apologise but I'm hoping the next one will be longer. Enjoy :)**

Olive Elephanta. The girl who constantly wore a smile on her face, however was constantly apprehensive of her figure, the girl who somehow (unbeknownst to the popular's of the school) had managed to attract the hottest boy in the school. The girl who constantly got picked on by other people in her classes, whether it was the fact that she was dating the boy that everyone wanted to date or whether it was her shape, she didn't know. See Olive was slightly different to those in her classes, compared too the stick-figured girls in the school, Olive had a more curvier body about her, she had a curvy hourglass figure that either the girls would appear to be jealous of or just hate it anyway and so Olive became the victim of nasty comments, due to her body.

Enoch O'Connor. The cold-hearted, sarcastic and unsociable boy, who managed to be fancied by most girls and even some boys in the school. His brown hair, a mess on his forehead the curls dropping down in front of his eyes as he looked around. His brown eyes that looked at everything so intently, his muscular yet slim figure that was hidden underneath his bulky jumper.

Something had always attracted Enoch to Olive, her infectious laugh, his soft wavy red-hair or the fact that in his eyes she was perfect, not even any of the nasty comments that went round school could get rid of that opinion from him.

It was a Friday before half term and they met up at the front of the school gate like any other morning. Running a little late Olive briskly walked up to Enoch who was leaning on the gate with his phone in his hand whilst his rucksack was hanging on the other arm.

"Sorry I'm late!" Olive said as she got up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Enoch looked up at her and smiled wrapping his arm round the top of her shoulder as he led her into the corridor.

"You look gorgeous like always" Enoch said as he kissed her temple, as Olive looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She was never good at reacting to compliments mainly because she received very few of them.

 _"_ _Ew would you look at her clinging to him like a leech"_

 _"_ _How on earth can he like her!?"_

 _"_ _I bet she's rubbish in bed"_

Mutters continued around the corridors like always, it was the same thing everyday.

"Shut up!" Enoch shouted at all of them causing a silence to fall before the bell rung signalling the beginning of classes.

"I'll see you later?" Olive asked, her cheeks blushing red as Enoch brought his hand up to her cheeks, rubbing them gently with his thumb.

"You shouldn't listen to them you know" Enoch said resting his head on hers as he brought her in for a hug.

"I can't help it" Olive mumbled wrapping her arms around his torso, the smell of his cologne filling her nostrils.

Enoch sighed in defeat "Come round to mine with me after school?" He asked pulling away from her and looking at her.

Olive smiled and nodded in agreement as she pulled away from him, briefly kissing his lips before heading in the direction of her class.

Enoch smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair as he turned and headed in the direction of his class.

For Olive that day dragged on dangerously slow, the muttering continued and by the time that the day finally came to an end, Olive nearly burst of joy at the thought of spending the evening with Enoch and the bliss that there is no school for the next week.

"How was your day?" Olive asked Enoch as she intertwined her hand with his, walking towards the direction of his house.

"Ah the usual, nothing interesting, annoying people as per" Enoch replied a light scowl on his face, swinging their hands between the space between them.

"You know, your face will get stuck like that if the wind changes" Olive giggled using her other hand to prod his lips, trying to get the frown off his face.

Enoch cracked a smile as he brought her closer and wrapped his arm around her, placing his arm on her shoulders.

"How was your day?" Enoch asked Olive, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Average" Was all she replied as they walked up Enoch's driveway.

"Olive-" Was all Enoch could say before the door flung open to see Enoch's mum standing there.

"Ah Olive! It's so good to see you again! You should come round more often!" She said, pulling Olive away from Enoch and embracing her in a big bear hug.

"It's nice to see you again too Alice" Olive said embracing her back.

"Mumm!" Enoch moaned "She's my girlfriend, not yours" Enoch stated pulling Olive back to his side, wrapping his arm round her waist.

"And what a lucky man you are Enoch" Alice said before going back into the house.

Olive blushed as Enoch pinched her cheeks lightly muttering "you're adorable" as they went into the house and up to his room.

An hour later they were both laying down on his bed, after a pillow fight, Enoch's head pressed lightly on Olive's stomach.

"Baby you need to ignore them, I love you the way you are and I don't want you to feel down about yourself just because they're jealous" Enoch mumbled turning his head to look at her, his fingers drawing patterns on her clothed stomach.

"Enoch, I-" Olive started, running her hands through his messy brown hair.

"No Olive. I don't want to hear you put yourself down, you are perfect the way you are" Enoch said raising himself off her stomach and brought his lips down on hers, sealing any protest from her in a single passionate kiss.

Olive smiled brightly at him as he resumed his position back on her stomach.

Enoch kissed her tummy as he began prodding the skin of her tummy.

"Stop it!" Olive giggled as she became uncomfortable at him touching the extra skin of her stomach.

"I love it" Enoch mumbled kissing her stomach again.

 **Bit of body pride for ya. Hope you liked it, this one was requested, so I hope I did it enough justice even if we do have a soppy Enoch :) lots of love x**


	13. Protection

**hey guyssss I'm back again rather quick this time :) this is another one from me so I hope you enjoy x**

Enoch was furious.

And that was a light word to describe it.

Olive had been late to helping him three times in a row now and he couldn't be more displeased with her tardiness.

It had started with a new peculiar, arriving at the home.

Greyson.

A blonde haired, blue eyed Londoner who, being the same age as Enoch, took an immediate liking to the red-haired girl that he called 'His assistant'. Greyson had a similar physical build to Enoch, apart from the fact that Enoch was slightly more muscular than the blonde.

But it wasn't just Greyson's presence that angered him, it was the fact that he had been stealing away his Olive. Granted she wasn't actually _his_ but Enoch liked to think she was, and Greyson had been keeping Olive busy doing other things instead of letting her join him to help with his peculiarity. It's not like Olive could help with his peculiarity.

Elasticity.

Yes. He had the power to lengthen and stretch any part of his body, in particular his arms and legs.

A knock on the door, pulled Enoch from his thoughts as he looked up in time to see the door open and the usual happy girl he had grown to love walk through the door.

"Enoch I'm so sorry I'm late. I-" Olive started but got interrupted.

"Finally got bored of talking to the new boy now have you?" Enoch glared angrily at her.

"No Enoch I-" Olive started but just like before got cut off by Enoch.

"No Olive! I don't want your apologies! I've barely seen you lately cause of that new boy and you've been seeing him when you're meant to be helping me!" Enoch all but shouted at her as he stood up from where he was previously sat down, releasing all the pent up anger that had been growing from the past few days.

Olive looked at him in shock of his outburst, sadness creeping into her features. She thought that he would understand that it's nice for her to have another friend but deep down she knew that he wouldn't understand.

"Enoch…I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not just your friend I want to see other people and be friends with them too, I'm sorry I haven't' been here-" She released and beginning to get sick of him interrupting her.

"Who says you're my friend?" He said angrily, glaring at her.

Olive had nothing to say to that, a hurt expression falling over her features as she looked down at the floor quickly before looking back at him, with slight anger tainting her features.

"Fine" Was all Olive said before she turned on her heel and made her way out of his room, slamming his door as she went.

"Fuck" Enoch muttered to himself running one of his hands over his face "Way to make her hate you idiot" He mumbled.

The rest of that day for Enoch was lonely to say the least. The usual joy that Olive usually brought to the room was not there, instead was a dreary sense of isolation that made Enoch feel claustrophobic.

After dinner and movie time, Enoch retired to his room, angry at himself as well as the world he was in, before he heard a knock at his door.

"What?" Enoch said before the door opened revealing a smug Greyson.

"What do you want?" Enoch asked him, extremely annoyed that the smug blonde had the guts to even approach the necromancer.

"You think you have Olive wrapped round your finger don't you?" Greyson asked amused at what Enoch had to answer him.

"Excuse me?" Enoch asked as he looked at the blonde as if he was deranged.

"Newsflash for you… Olive's mine now. You know you upset her pretty bad today, she wouldn't stop talking about how much you had upset her. Yet I can't help but feel that you actually like her more than you care to think, and you just mucked it up. Too bad she's so innocent and pure…and now all mine" Greyson said smiling whilst leaning on the door as he stared at Enoch.

"Don't you dare" Enoch said in a dangerously low voice as he rose from his bed.

"Oh feisty… I think you do have feelings for her… hmm if only you would've shown that to her rather than pushed her away… too bad that you left her just from your pathetic jealousy" Greyson laughed as he turned to leave the door.

"Stay away from her" Enoch said anger flashing in eyes.

"Haha. You don't even know what's coming for her" Greyson said before leaving shutting the door behind him, leaving an angry yet confused Enoch in his wake.

The next few days passed normally. Olive and Enoch hadn't talked since their argument, however Enoch always kept an eye on her whenever she was with Greyson.

It angered him that Greyson was constantly flirting with her, the subtle compliments the kisses on her cheek and affections had Enoch seething in anger however was glad that Olive didn't reciprocate the flirting due to not understanding the meaning Greyson was performing.

It was a week after the argument and Enoch started getting very suspicious over Greyson. Enoch would spot him walking out the house late at night when the other peculiars were asleep and make more of a move on Olive and it made him weary.

However as Enoch was passing Olive's room he heard shouting.

"Stop, Greyson!" He heard Olive shout, leaving him concerned at what was happening.

Enoch had had enough, Olive's scream was enough to pull him out of whatever he was thinking and barge in the room, tears forming in his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Olive was being held in the air, with Greyson's extended arms around her forming a tight constriction around her neck, a knife in his other hand, pressing into the delicate skin of Olive's neck.

Greyson turned around, a smug look of victory on his face, "Oh look it's the oy who plays with dollies, how sweet" He spat at Enoch restraining Olive's thrashing as she attempted to break free from his grasp. "Go back to playing mummy and daddy Enoch" He said before turning around and facing Olive.

"Let go of her" Enoch said, his voice low, his fists at his side clenching so hard together his knuckles were going white.

"Now my beautiful Olive, where were we?" Greyson said, completely ignoring the brunette behind him, whilst leaning forward and planting his lips onto Olive's.

Completely disgusted, Olive bit down on Greyson's bottom lip, feeling the taste of metallic, thick liquid ooze in her mouth, Greyson's blood.

Greyson pulled away in shock, "You bitch!" He screamed digging the knife into her neck more, just as Enoch ran up behind him and kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Greyson groaned dropping to the floor, letting go of Olive as she gasped, regaining air in her lungs cradling her neck, Enoch coming to her aid as he sat beside her, pulling her into his lap as she cried out of the experience she just went through.

"What's happened in here?" Miss Peregrine boomed.

"Get _him_ out of here" Enoch spat looking at Greyson in distaste. Miss Peregrine figured why, not questioning Enoch as she left with the blonde boy stumbling in front of her.

"Are you okay Olive?" Enoch asked, feeling the tears seeping into her shoulder, his hands smoothing her hair down as he comforted her.

"Thank you" Olive whispered, looking up at him. At this Enoch inspected her neck, a little cut enough to draw blood but not enough to massively harm her. Thank God.

"I'm so sorry Olive, so so sorry" Enoch said as he moved a stray hair from her face, her beautiful eyes being framed but her wet lashes, the unushed tears making her eyes look crystallised, taking Enoch's breath away.

Without even thinking it through properly, almost instinctively, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently on hers.

Olive, was surprised to say the least and realised she could no longer be angry with him, and that she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, the softness yet possessiveness that was just Enoch in every sense of the word, letting her forget momentarily about all the commotion that had just happened.

The kiss told each other with unspoken words of their feelings for one another and the fact that he would always be her protection.

 **and badda-bing-badda-boom I'm done for another chap... keep reviewing lovelies and don't forget to request xx**


	14. Family

**hey loveliesss :) here's another requested one, it's a little shorter than usual but hey ho. I hope you enjoy it you lovely people and prepare for extreme smushiness x**

"Daddy!"

As soon as Enoch walked through the door, a small body crashed with his legs and he laughed whole heartedly, falling down onto his back as he smiled down at the little girl. Little brown eyes stared up at him, framed by locks of shiny red hair, the most unique combination both himself and everyone else had ever seen, but yet the most beautiful.

"Hey Lils" Enoch mumbled pressing a kiss to her hair, before the little 5 year old climbed off him and ran into the lounge.

The thirty-one year old chuckled before, lifting himself off the floor, following his little daughter into the other room.

His heart blossomed at the sight in front of him, Olive was sat on the sofa, a baby blue blanket wrapped in her arms, as she rocked a little baby in her arms, Lily sat beside her mother looking at her baby brother in awe.

"Hey honey" Olive said looking up at Enoch a smile gracing her lips.

Enoch smiled at her, moving over to kiss her gently on the lips, before looking down at his son "How's my little trooper doing?" He asked lifting Lily up from her place beside Olive and placing her on his lap as he sat next to Olive.

"Just fine" Olive mumbled looking back down at the boy in her arms.

"Daddy look what Auntie Emma brought me!" Lilly whispered excitedly, grabbing the necklace she was wearing and showing it to him – it was a delicate chain with a love-shaped pendant with 'Lily' engraved into the metal.

"It's very pretty princess" Enoch said playing with the little pendant between his fingers. Lily beamed at him, before she became interested in playing with his brown hair.

Olive smiled at them both "Lily my sweet, can you come and help me with tea?" Olive asked turning to look at the little red-head, in her husband's lap.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed quickly rushing off her dad's lap and rushing in the direction of the kitchen.

Olive laughed before handing her son over to the arms of Enoch. "Dinner won't be long" She said getting up, before a hand wrapped around her pale wrist, pulling her down again next to Enoch, the two-year-old baby resting in his right arm, sleeping gently, whilst he pulled Olive so that she was resting under his left.

Olive sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes in relaxation inhaling the intoxicating scent of him that she has somehow not got bored of yet.

"How was your day?" Olive asked looking up at him.

"Hm it was average" A light scowl gracing his features at the thought of work and business.

Olive giggled reaching up and poking his lips with her finger "come on grumpy, turn that frown upside down"

Enoch beamed at her before gently leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips, adding more pressure to their kiss as she gasped lightly against his lips.

"Mummy!" Lily cried as she entered the room, pulling her mum by the arm in attempt to get her into the kitchen to do her tea.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Olive mumbled letting go of Enoch, after kissing him one last time before following her daughter into the kitchen.

Enoch smiled to himself at his family, the little boy in his arms starting to wriggle and start crying, Enoch sighed "Come on Fletcher, let's get you changed" He said before standing up, cradling the little brown haired-blue eyed baby in his arms.

Three hours later both Enoch and Olive collapsed on their bed in exhaustion, Olive snuggled into her husband as he put his arm around her, placing a kiss to her hair.

Olive turned around to face her husband placing her head on his chest, her blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. She smiled lovingly at him, reaching up and weaving her hands through his hair, Enoch sighed in content as he closed his eyes in relaxation.

"What do you think about the kids?" Olive asked Enoch, twizzling a lock of his hair between her fingers.

"Well honestly, they're the best thing that could've of happened us … why'd you ask?" Enoch replied looking at her in question.

"Well… erm.. do you think that there's enough of them?" Olive said quietly looking down, beginning to become interested with a stray thread of his t-shirt.

Enoch was shocked for a second before he realised what his wife was asking, and smiled to himself, lifting her chin up to look at him.

"Olive, honey are you sure? I mean…" Enoch trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sure, I've been thinking about it for a while and I… Do you want too?" Olive asked as she looked at him.

Enoch smiled lovingly at her before reaching up and bringing his lips to hers as he kissed her, pulling away not long after, looking at her as she opened her eyes.

"Of course I want another one, if you do, I do" Enoch said bringing her lips back to his as they sealed in a kiss, his right hand weaving itself in her long red locks were his other gripped possessively at her hips, pulling her so that she was straddling his waist.

After running out of breath, they pulled away from one another, barely as their foreheads touched, their eyes looking into each other's.

"I love you Olive" Enoch said as he looked at him.

Enoch smiled before suddenly flipping them both over so that he was resting on top of her.

"And I love you Mrs O'Connor" Enoch said before slamming his lips back against hers in a fusion of passion.

 **tah dah... until next time lovelies don't forget to review and request :) x**


End file.
